Destiny Walker: The Kid Pokemon Ranger!
by AnimeVulpaGirl
Summary: 8-year-old Destiny Walker is a Pokemon Ranger on a mission with her Pichu, Uku. But when she accidently dragged her new friend Shinji into alot of trouble, would this be the end for our young Pokemon Ranger!


OK, you guys know Jack Walker, right? He is a Pokemon Ranger that appears in the movie Pok mon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.  
Well, now meet Destiny Walker, Jackie's lil' sis. She's 8 years old but she's a very "gifted" child. She manage to have the skills of a "Rank 5" Pokemon Ranger.  
Her Pokemon Partner is her Pichu, which she nicknamed it "Uku." (Short for Ukulele, since it always carries a little Ukulele with it.)  
Destiny's hair is blonde like Jackie's, it's short and the style is (sorta) a combination of May's (especially the bangs) and Jackie's. (Especially the top of the head and the auburns)  
Her eyes are green. She goes to Ranger School but since she's gifted she can go on her own missions. As long as she goes to school on time.  
Alot of kids its unfair that Destiny gets to go on her own missions, that's why she doesn't have alot of friends.  
She often wears a similar Pokemon Ranger outfit like Solana but smaller. Now, the story...

A mysterious, evil villan with black hair and navy blue eyes got his hands on 3 treasures of Shamouti Island. "With this, the birds of legend are mine!" he said to the his grunts and their pokemons that fulled the room. Then suddenly, one of the grunts took the 3 glass orbs. "WHO ARE YOU!?" the man said.  
"Me?" The person said in a high child-like voice. The even more mysterious person jumped in the air. "I... am... Destiny!" She said as she tore off her disguise, revealing that she was a little girl wearing a pair of fake legs to make herself appear taller.  
She kicked her fake legs off and it hit two of the grunts and knocked them unconscious. She bounced off each of the other grunts's head and headed out the room. "Bye-bye! Come on, Uku!" she said as she and her Pichu left, taking the treasures with them. "WELL, DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" The villan shouted. "CATCH THAT KID!"  
All the grunts chased after her. The little girl found a metal room to make a quick phone call in. She turned on her Xtransceiver. "Calling HQ, T.O.L.B confirmed." She said. "T.O.L.B?" The voice from the Xtransceiver said. "What the hell does that mean?"  
"'Treasures Of the Legendary Birds.'" The girl answered. "It's a pretty cool name for it and easier to spell." "Now I see how you and Jackie are related." The voice said. "And don't get too confidence! You're still just a kid and the youngest Pokemon Ranger we ever had! I suggested you be more careful!"  
"Relax Judy!" She said. "I have everything under control!" "You better!" Judy said. "Hey, gimme a lil' credit, would ya!" The little girl said. "We got what we came for, right Uku?" "Pichu-PI!" The little yellow Pokemon said. Just then, the sound of the grunts are getting closer. "There she is!" one of them yelled.  
"Judy, I have to talk to you later." She said. "Wait, what?!" Judy said. "Destiny! Don't you dare put me on hol-" Before Judy can finish, Destiny turned off her Xtransceiver. Suddenly, the little girl and her tiny mouse pokemon is surrounded by grunts and their pokemon.

(Play the Pretear Opening song "White Destiny" as Destiny's theme song)

"You boys won't hurt a lil' girl like me, would you?" She said. All the grunts and pokemon charged at Destiny and Uku. Destiny took out her Capture Styler. "It's Ranger Sign time!" She said. She launched a Capture Disc and drew a symbol on the ground. "Zelzel! Whirlpool, now!" "Bui-Bui!" A Buizel said as it appeared from a splash of water in a Ranger sign.  
Zelzel created a large whirlpool surrounding itself, along with Destiny and Uku.  
The whirlpool knocked all the grunts and pokemons away and knocked them all unconscious. The little girl dashed out of the room with Uku and Zelzel. "We need to get off this plane!" She said. "Not gonna happen!" A grunt shouted as he ran after the young girl. "Uku, use Thundershock!" The little Pokemon Ranger said. Uku shocked the grunt and Destiny, Uku and Zelzel ran to plane exit.  
When she opened the door, the wind blows very hard it her ears. "Alright, Uku! Zelzel!" She said. Then she heared the voices of the grunts. "There she is!" one shouted. "Get her!" Another yelled. "I'm getting sick of these guys!" Destiny screamed. "Uku! Thundershock!" Uku zapped all the grunts with electricity. She grabbed a parachute.  
Destiny, Uku and Zelzel jumped off the plane. Destiny held Uku in her arm and grabbed Zelzel with one hand. Distiny opened the parachute. They ride the wind and it brought the trio far, far away.  
Soon enough, the Girl and her two pokemon fell in the ocean.  
The Buizel swam Destiny and Uku to safety. "A Pokemon Ranger? Looks like they'll make anybody a Pokemon Ranger these days." The middle age villan said. "I'm gonna find that kid! And when I do, she's doing to regret stealing from Void Hunter!"

Zelzel finally found safe, dry land. Destiny looked at her Xtransceiver. "IT'S 8:00?!" She said. "I'm going to be late for Ranger school! UGGH! THERE'S NO WAY I CAN MAKE IT TO SCHOOL!" "Bui?" Zelzel comfort the young Pokemon Ranger. "Zelzel, you can go back now." Destiny said. "Bui-bui!" Zelzel said as it disappeared in the watery Ranger Sign. Destiny sighed as she sat down on a rock to think.  
Suddenly, Destiny and Uku heard a strange howl.

"SSSSWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN !"

The winds blows towards the North. There the Pokemon Ranger and her partner saw a Suicune on the water. "Wow! A Suicune!" Destiny said. "What a pretty pokemon!" Uku fell back anime style! "Hmm? What's wrong Uku?" Destiny asked. "PICHU PICHU!" The pokemon yelled angrily. Destiny looked at her Capture Styler. "Oh." She said. "Duh! I'm a Pokemon Ranger. I just ride Suicune to school." 'I've never thought I'll say that!'  
Destiny point the Capture Styler at Suicune. "Capture On!" She launched a Capture Disc at Suicune and its cricled the Aurora Pokemon. Suicune was enveloped itself it a light. "Capture Complete." Destiny said, proudly. Suicune came towards the Pokemon Ranger. Destiny picked up Uku in her arms and hopped on Suicune. Destiny rode Suicune across the ocean, over rocky moutains, hills and building. Finally, she rode Suicune down the sheet and next to a bus.  
All the kids going to the Pokemon Ranger School stared out the window as the Pokemon Ranger wave to them. "HIIIIIII~!" She said. Then, she saw a boy staring at her with a blushing face. She wondered what was he thinking. She finally made it to the school. Destiny and Uku jumped of Suicune. "Thank you, Suicune!" She said. "You were a big help!" "Pi-Pichu!" Uku said as it strumed its Ukulele. Suicune dashed off and Destiny and Uku walked into the Pokemon Ranger School. 


End file.
